


If You Want to Protect Everyone

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy would protect everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want to Protect Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist fics lately, specifically for the FMA Fic Contest Livejournal community. Might as well post some of them here. This is one of my favorites. Prompt for this piece was "Billow."

It was cold and cloudy in Central that day. There were many people in warm clothing, as the winds were beginning to pick up. The weather hadn't put a damper anyone's spirits though; everyone had smiles on his or her face. There was one solider walking alone who didn't mind the cold either. A change of weather was what Roy needed after being in Ishval for so long.

 _The power of one man doesn't amount to much._

The thought didn't make Roy feel either depressed or helpless. He was only one man, after all. Instead, it motivated him further to do his best to protect as many people as he could.

 _And in turn they'll protect the ones they love._

Roy watched the people he passed by: Soldiers hugging their sweethearts and families; children playing tag at a park; male buddies going to get an afternoon drink. It seemed as though everyone had someone they cared for. He did not know these people, but he would protect them. He would be even happier if they helped one another.

He stopped when he saw a woman bandaging her son's scrapped knee, the boy sniffling. That tugged on Roy's heart.

 _It seems like the least we tiny humans could do for each other._

The boy gazed at Roy with admiration and he waved at him. The officer was startled at first, but he chuckled, waved back, and continued on his way.

Roy didn't care if Maes thought his idea of everyone helping one another was a pyramid scheme. As long as humans watched each other's backs, Amestris would be a more content place to live.

The flame alchemist's mind was distracted when he finally reached his destination—the military headquarters. On top of the building the green flags with the white dragon on them billowed in the wind. For a second one would think the dragon was soaring high in the skies, ready to grab someone by the claws. To him, the whole flag was a symbol of authority—and he wanted it. It would feel good to be on top of that balcony, a feeling much better than today's chilly wind.

 _"If you hope to eventually protect everyone, then you'll have to figure out a way to stand on top of the pyramid."_

Roy had a smug look on his face. That was what he was planning to do. He would take Central by storm, going up the ranks one ladder at a time. The sweet deal in this pyramid scheme was that he wouldn't do it alone. His dream of a more peaceful Amestris would definitely not be easy, but it would be worth it in the end.

The old memory would turn into reality eventually.


End file.
